Tell Me
by Mini-Em
Summary: Brennan and Booth are in therapy. Dr. Sweets decides to try and fix the pair. Will he succeed? A three-shot.
1. Part 1

**Okay, I will probably not have internet for the following week, and therefore I'm uploading a few fics this evening. Just so that you're all aware ;) Anway, Feel free to look at all my stories (On my page, as they usually are ;))**

**This story is divided in to three parts, and I will do my very best to get internet during this week, but if not, the next update will be on Friday, so please add this story to Story Alert so that you get updated when it does ;) **

**It is about B&B and a therapy-session with Dr. Sweets.**

**Remember to R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

* * *

"Okay, Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth" Dr. Sweets started. He looked at them with a strange look on his face. "Why are you sitting so far apart?"

Indeed they were; Agent Booth on the right side and Dr. Brennan on the left. Thought they usually sat a bit apart, it was never this much.

"Because Bones' being unreasonable"

"I am not being unreasonable" Brennan had to argue with him, it was what she did.

"Bones, just because you say so, doesn't make it true!" he turned towards her.

"But I am angry with you. I'm not unreasonable"

"Guys…" Sweets tried to but in but it didn't work very well since neither of the parts paid any attention to him

"When you're angry, you're unreasonable" Booth gave her a charm-smile

"You know that's not going to work, right? I mean it will take a bit more that your stupid smile to make things better" she was speaking fast and used her angry voice

Wha…it's not my fault! Besides, you already did that so now we're even!"

"I started it? What do you mean 'I star…?" she got cut off.

"Guys" Sweets spoke a bit louder

"Yes you started it. But that's not the issue here" Booth ignored Sweets "The issue is you"

"Me?"

"Yes, you"

"How?"

"The reason I did it was because I was concerned about your safety, so if that was a bad thing for me to do, then I don't mind you being angry with me"

"What gives you the right to…?"

"GUYS!" Sweets yelled

They stopped to look at him. He was standing up; leaning over the table and staring at them both.

"Could you please tell me what all this is about? I may study the human mind but I'm not a mind reader"

"Well, Bones is a bit sensitive when it comes to this so I think I should tell him"

"I am not sensitive, I just don't like it"

Sweets could sense another quarrel so he decided to step in.

"Okay, we'll make this an exercise" he said and picked up his notepad "Why don't we let Agent Booth start and whenever Dr. Brennan disagrees, she will interrupt and speak her mind. Booth cannot interrupt you while you're doing so, Dr Brennan. When I tell you to switch, you'll switch so Dr. Brennan gets to pick up where Agent Booth left off and you'll do the whole thing vice versa. Do you both understand?"

They nodded.

"Okay Agent Booth, start"

"So there's this case where a serial killer murders single women in their thirties and leaves a note besides them, like he's letting them know why he did it" He started

"They are not 'notes' Booth, they are letters. Sometimes with more than one page too" she told Dr. Sweets

"Do you see what she does? I barely got to finish the sentence before she cut me off"

"Agent Booth, remember what I said; no interr…"

"That was NOT interrupting" Booth said

Sweets looked at Brennan for support in that question

"What are you looking at me for?" she asked "Booth is right; it wasn't an interruption. I was finished"

"Thank you, Bones" he looked at Sweets with an I-told-you-so-look on his face.

"Fine" he looked down in his notepad "Please continue Agent Booth"

"Fine…umm…so anyway, this guy left LETTERS by his victims and we found that the killer wrote three letters to each of the victims, basically telling them to find someone or it would be too late"

_Boxes, clothes and papers everywhere, bits and pieces of a smashed lamp and pictures spread around the apartment. Everything had been similar in all three apartments. The apartments of the three women the killer had got a hold of so far. The same in every apartment; messy except for a couple of papers in an envelope which read the name and address of the place where each victim worked. One letter started with:_

_[Dear Ophelia, I fear that your choice of lifestyle does not fulfill your greater purpose. The only way out of this is to find you a man, a man who brings you joy and happiness. I've seen you. You're heartbroken, and the only way to put that past you is to find your new love…]_

_And so the letter continued; two, three pages of "help against a broken/empty heart". Each of the first letters had started like this. The only difference was the name, the fact of a broken heart and possibly a phrasing here and there. In the end, there was a note telling them that if there was any mentioning of this to the police, there would be serious consequences. It had also read that he only wanted their best and that they could expect the next letter about three weeks from that day. Booth was confused. He didn't get what maniac would do something like this. He started reading the second letter:_

_[Dear Ophelia, I warned you. You need to get your life together. This is not a proper lifestyle for a lovely person like you. I think you need to find someone fast because if you don't then there will be a better place where you will find someone great and I will help you find it…]_

_This was more threatening than the last one, Booth noticed. He picked up the last letter and started reading it:_

_[Dear Ophelia, You had your chance. I tried to get you to do it on your own but you seem to be incapable of doing so. Therefore I will be so kind and help you. I will appear when you least expect it. I only want the best for you.]_

_That was it. The third letter had been the same for all the victims. Booth compared them to the letters found next to the bodies. He compared the photos of the crime scenes; none of the murders had been the same. One had been smothered in her bed, one had been burned to death in a fire in the woods and the last one, Ophelia, had been killed by a sharp blunt object to the back of her head. Booth did not get this._

"Okay, does this have something to do with the reason you did something to Dr. Brennan's dislike?" Sweets was getting impatient

"Yes, because…"Brennan started.

"Sorry, still my turn Bones" Booth smiled again

"Fine" she leaned back.

"Okay, so Angela compared the handwriting and came to the conclusion that it was the same guy, I came to find Brennan…"

"_Bones?" he knocked on her open door. No sign of her anywhere._

_He walked over to her desk. Her computer was on and it was a screensaver running. The screensaver said "Booth" in big letters. He was curious; if she had his name as a screensaver, what else did she have? He moved the mouse and a message appeared on a Word-page_

_[I knew you would come here and look around on my computer Booth, I know you. I just wanted to tell you that Cam and I tried calling you. There is the skeleton of a child found at the bottom of a river so they asked me to come. I called you several times so I think you should check your voicemail…]_

_He did, there were two messages from her._

_[…You checked didn't you? Anyway, I told Cam to tell you that I was going to be back soon, but she said she'd be gone most of the afternoon so I thought I'd leave you this note. Make yourself comfortable and I'll be back soon_

_//Brennan]_

_He tried making himself comfortable by adjusting the chair, but when he did, his knee jammed up against her desk, causing a hidden drawer to open. He looked inside; there were three letters in it. It was the same letters as in the three other women's apartment. He tried reading one:_

_[Dear Temperance, I can not stand to see you like this, so sad and depressed. It's the reason I decided to help you…]_

"Is this a total waste of my time or does it actually have a purpose?" Sweets had to know.

"It has a purpose, but if you want to find out, I suggest you keep your mouth shut. So…" Booth was interrupted by Sweets.

"Okay, Agent Booth, Switch"

"What?"

"It's Dr. Brennan's turn now" Sweets said.

"But I…"

"Booth, it's my turn now" Brennan sounded a bit happier

"Fine" Booth sat down with crossed arms.

"So I came into my office and found Booth reading my letters…"

"_What do you think you're doing!?" she was offended. What gave him the right to search her office?_

"_Bones, I accidentally found these, I swear!" Booth defended himself_

"_I don't believe you"_

"I did find those accidentally" Booth wanted to make it clear.

"Yeah fine, Can I just get on with the story? So, as I was saying, Booth was sitting there with my letters…"

"_Why haven't you shown me these?" Booth demanded an explanation and it better be a good one. After all he did for her; he even took a bullet for her and she wasn't comfortable with telling him his life was in danger? What was wrong with her!?_

"_I thought they were some stalking letters. I've had them before, Booth" she sounded calm_

"_Bones, this is serious. Three other women have been murdered and they were found with the same letters… hey, what do you mean you've had letters like these before?"_

"_Booth, when you're the number one best selling author, you're bound to have some stalkers." She sounded as if she couldn't care less._

"_Bones, why haven't you told me you had stalkers? I could have done something; found them and give them a restraining order, threatened them…"_

"_Booth, don't you see!? This is exactly the reason I didn't tell you!" she was getting all worked up "because you do this"_

"_Do what?"_

"_THIS!" she gestured a lot with her hands "You get all worked up and do your F.B.I. thing. It's not like I can't handle it" _

"_Bones, people have been STALKING you. S-T-A-L-K-I-N-G! Do you realize how serious this is?"_

_She didn't answer. She picked up her things and left. At the door, she turned._

"_Tell Cam I went home" she sounded hurt._

"Look, I don't mean to be a bore, but do we get to the point soon?" Sweets asked

"Sweets, some things need more time than others. You of all people should know that" Booth gave him a look.

"Okay, fine, I just have to…excuse me…" he moved towards his desk and lifted the phone "Hey Sheryl, I need you to cancel my next two appointments…yeah…this is going to take a while"

Brennan and Booth tried talking to one another while he was on the phone but they only ended up bickering so they gave up.

"I'm sorry guys where were we?" Dr. Sweets sat down again.

"Well, I left Booth in my office…"

"_Hey Ange" Brennan sat down in Angela's office. _

"_Hey sweetie" Angela was drawing something._

"_What are you drawing?" Brennan was curious._

"_Nothing" Angela quickly closed her sketchpad. "Did you need something?" _

"_A friend"_

"_Sweetie, is something wrong?"_

_Brennan gave her a look_

"_Fine, I knew, but what do you want me to do"_

"_Can we go to lunch?" Brennan walked towards the door_

"_Yeah, sure"_

_They exited the room. Booth followed them with his eyes. He was still standing in Brennan's office and Brennan saw him._

* * *

**Please review and add to Story Alert to get a notation on when it's updated ;) **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Part 2

**I have a few minutes and I thought I'd post this :)(I've gotten access to internet at school, meaning I don't have a lot of time) It's the next part Hope you all like it. Please comment =) They make me happy =) **

**Last part up on Friday. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones... no... I don't....**

* * *

"Okay, is there any reason you were in Dr. Brennan's office, Agent Booth?" Sweets tried to look innocent.

They both gave him an angry look

"Okay then" he squirmed a bit in his chair. "Go on"

"Thank you" Brennan continued "So as I was saying, Booth was standing in my office…"

_Brennan and Angela walked outside. It had turned from a cloudy day with white clouds to cloudy with dark clouds and some fine rain. Not the greatest day in history. _

_Brennan got into her car and Angela rode shotgun._

"_Brennan, where are we going?" Angela was kind of nervous_

"_You'll see"_

"_Bren, you're scaring me now"_

"_Why?" Brennan didn't understand. _

"_Okay sweetie, you look like you're out for revenge and your voice is really creepy" Angela admitted_

"_Oh, it's nothing."_

"_Honey, I saw Booth in your office. Did you two have a fight?"_

_Brennan didn't answer_

"_Brennan!" Angela was tired of this. Every time something was wrong, Angela helped Brennan. She definitely didn't mind, but she hated how she had to pump her for information every time. She was not an easy woman to handle._

"_Yeah, we did" Brennan sighed_

_They drove around until they came to Brennan's apartment._

"_Let's go inside before it starts to rain" Angela suggested just as a drop of water hit Brennan's cheek. _

_Angela moved quickly through the falling drops, but Brennan remained standing in the rain. She became soaking wet. Angela called her several times but she refused to come; it was like there was a gap in her spinal cord because her mind wanted to take cover under the roof of the entrance, but her feet were grown to the ground. _

_Finally Brennan came to her senses and walked inside._

_Angela got a chock when she opened the door to Brennan's apartment. Though she didn't say anything but helped Brennan to the bathroom and made her a lovely bubble bath. Brennan had objected at first, insisting that it wasn't necessary, but Angela had kept on pushing._

"_Hun, you needed a friend, and the friend is telling you to get into the bath and don't come up until I say so" _

_Brennan was left alone and she crawled into the bath. Why had she been blessed with a friend like that?_

_Her hair was dirty so she decided to wash it. To rinse the shampoo out, she pulled her head under the water and stayed there for a while. It was nice, relaxing and she didn't hear much of the "BOOM" that took place about two seconds after she had dived under the water._

"Okay, now we switch" Dr. Sweets announced "I would like to hear what you did during this time, Agent Booth"

"As Bones said, I was in her office…

"_What to do?" he thought to himself. He had already e-mailed Agent Burns at the office, telling him to see if there was anyone fitting the profile._

_He looked around. The big bookshelf. Maybe there was something there. He didn't need to stay, he could just as well ask anybody else if they could tell Cam that Bones went home, but he liked it here. Not the lab itself but her room. She'd made it warm somehow._

_He walked over to the bookshelf. He read the titles; mostly anthropology books and her own books. He picked one of her own books to read while he waited. He opened it but it didn't contain what he thought it would. _

_It was a photo album; whatever was left of her childhood. He flipped through the pages, baby pictures, pictures of her and her mother and, Pictures of her and Russ at Disneyworld and pictures of her and her father. She was in a leotard and doing gymnastics with some help from her father so support her while she did a back handspring on a mattress in the yard. He saw the girl; the hope in her eye and the trust in the father for catching her if she fell. His phone rang_

"First you look at my private letters and then you look at my private photos. Booth, I thought I could trust you" Brennan moved even further apart if that was possible

"Bones, I accidentally found them. I didn't mean to, okay?"

"Please, continue agent Booth" Sweets was sensing another fight so he thought it would be best to move on.

"As I was saying, after I looked at the photos which I accidentally found, my phone rang…"

_He picked up the phone_

"_Booth" he was admiring the photo of Bones and her dad. Where had that spark of hope in her eye gone? Had it slowly faded away, or is it still somewhere inside?_

"_We have a possible suspect" Agent Burns told him "His name is Nathan Faulk and he' been arrested three times for staking people"_

"_Do you know where he is?_

"_We have a team at his house, but there's no one home. His neighbor said they saw him driving away about an hour ago"_

"_Any news on the car?"_

"_No, but we're searching" _

"_Never mind, I think I know where he is" he hung up._

_Booth dialed Brennan's number. _

"_C'mon Bones, pick up" but of course she didn't. Brennan had set her phone to vibrate instead of ringing. _

_He got in the car and drove. He sped a bit. He was at her apartment and he ran up the stairs. Her door was locked but he pulled out the extra key._

"Whoa! You have an extra key to my apartment!?" Brennan was angry again "I never gave you an extra key! I gave mine to Angela"

"Yeah, I copied hers"

"WHAT!?" She yelled "And you expect me to trust you when you keep secrets from me?"

"No, Bones, It's for emergencies! Emergencies like these!" Booth yelled back

"It was not an emergency! I was fine!"

"Guys, can we please not have a fight about it?"

"Like I said, I pulled out the spare key…"

_He opened the door and he was just as shocked as Angela was when she saw it; things were everywhere, furniture standing in the wrong places, papers and books everywhere, broken glass on the floor and pictures all over the floor. He was careful not to step on anything. He made his way through the apartment but there was no sign of her anywhere. He saw that the bathroom door was locked. He could hear water swash and he reacted .Booth didn't have time to find something to unlock the door with so he kicked it in._

"_BOOM"_

**

* * *

**

**Please commet! =) Last part up Friday. Thanks for Reading and (hopefully) reviewing!**


	3. Part 3

**I apologize for updating so late, but hopefully it's worth it =) Thank you everyone who has commented and reviewed so far =) I hope you have enjoyed the story and if you have any questions about anything, just let me know and I will try my very best to reply =) **

**This is the third and final part of this story. I have written a sequel, sort of, to this and I am willing to post it if you would like me to =) Let me know ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Booth stopped taking

"That's it?" Sweets said after a while. He was surprised "No continuing?"

"Well, you did ask what I did during that time" Booth said and looked at him.

Sweets looked at Brennan

"You did" She said and looked at him with that look she always had

"I swear, sometimes I think you're conspiring against me"

"Well, what if we are" Booth said

"You're lying" Sweets said, though he looked extremely insecure.

"No I'm not"

"Okay can we move on?" Sweets asked "Continue Agent Booth"

"So I'd broken down the door…"

_Booth was standing in the doorway for about two milliseconds before realizing the only part visible of his partner was her knees. He rushed over and pulled her up from the water_

_She started coughing _

"_Oh thank god you're okay!" he pulled her into a hug_

"Switch"

"Finally" Brennan said "So, after the hug…"

"_Booth what on earth do you think you're doing!?" she was mad."I'm in the bathtub"_

"_So?" _

"_I'm naked for crying out loud!" She shouted "Could you please get out!?"_

"_You didn't care when it was my apartment"_

"_That's different"_

"_How?" _

"_You didn't tell me you were dead!"_

"_Well I thought you were dead!"_

"_Why?"_

"_You didn't answer your cell and when I got here, the place was a mess"_

"_Where's Angela anyway?"_

"_Angela's here?" Booth was surprised "I didn't see her"_

"_Angela's not here!?" She was getting mad again "Booth, give me that towel!"_

"_Fine, but don't do anything rash, okay" he said as he handed her the pastel yellow towel hanging over the sink._

"_I won't. Could you please get out so I can get up?" Her mood had changed from mad to annoyed. _

_He left the room. _

_Two minutes later she came out of the bathroom. _

"_Bones, why is your place a mess?"_

"_I'm redecorating" she tried to find her phone and when she did, she dialed Angela's number. _

"_Angela, where are you!?" Brennan yelled into the phone_

"_Sweetie, no need to shout. I just went out to get some ice cream so that we could have a girl's night" Angela made an attempt to calm her friend _

"_Well, couldn't you at least have left a note?" _

"_Honey, I did. Check the refrigerator" _

_Brennan did and there it was; a note from Angela saying she'd be out getting some Ben 'n Jerry's ice cream, _

"_Fine, so are you coming back soon?"Brennan wanted to know_

"_Yeah, I'm just around the corner. Why? What's the big hurry?"_

"_Booth broke into my apartment. He's here now"_

"_Okay, I'll be right there" _

_Two minutes later, Angela entered. _

"_I'm sooo sorry sweetie" She ran over and hugged Brennan as soon as she saw her. _

"_It's fine Ange, I was worried, that's all"_

"_So you're allowed to be worried about Angela but I can't be worried about you?" Booth couldn't help but ask._

_Brennan shot him an angry look. He was surprised at how fast her mood could change._

"_Okay…what am I missing here?" the more curious, gossipy Angela appeared._

"_Nothing, Booth just broke into the bathroom" Brennan said._

"_Okay, I think I should leave…" Booth excused himself and left._

"And your problem with all this, the thing that made you upset, was...?"" Sweets said.

"Booth's inability to keep his nose out of my private life. His key is under that fake rock in front of his door, but he copied a spare key" She said "it's not the same"

"So what did you do after Agent Booth left?"

"I told Angela what happened and she left around 7 pm"

"Okay, then, why don't you tell me what you did after you left Agent Booth"

"Okay after I left, I went down to my car and sat there…"

"_He will come. I'm 100% sure he'll come for her tonight" he reminded himself as his car got colder._

_He'd been sitting there for a long time, ever since he'd left Bones' apartment. It was now about 5.30 _

_When he'd told himself that for the 352 time, he saw a car matching the description of Nathan Faulk's vehicle. The man coming out of the car matched the description of Nathan himself. Booth got out of the car._

"_Hey Nathan!" _

"_I'm sorry, do we know each other?" Nathan asked_

"_Well, no, but I know you and you're coming with me"_

"_Why? I live here" Nathan said innocently, which was a lie._

"_No you don't. See, I'm F.B.I." Booth pointed at his badge "So I know where you live, and it's not here. Were you here to see a certain Ms. Brennan?" _

"_Wha…How do you know about that!?"_

"_I'm psychic" Booth said ironically and handcuffed him_

"_But she's expecting me!" Nathan tried_

"_No she's not"_

"_How would you know?"_

"_once again, my psychic powers kicks in" Booth was being ironic again "Get in" _

_They drove downtown, and Booth questioned him. They had been right; Nathan was guilty of stalking and murdering those women. Booth decided to go to Brennan's and tell her the good news. It was about 7.30 pm when he arrived at her apartment._

"Switch"

"Now!?" Booth didn't want to.

"Yes, now. Switch. I want to know what you were doing Dr. Brennan"

"Okay" Brennan started "So I was telling Angela all about Booth's breaking in to the bathroom…"

"_He broke in to your bathroom?" Angela was still in chock_

"_Yes" Brennan sighed_

"_He BROKE in to you bathroom? Just to see that you were okay?"_

"_Yes"_

"_He BROKE in to your BATHROOM while you were in the BATH, NAKED?" _

"_Yes" Brennan was getting annoyed with Angela "Ange, why are you repeating it? I've already told you this"_

"_I'm sorry, it's just all so chocking" Angela was coming to her senses _

"_But, since I told you, there's no need to repeat it to me since I already KNOW it" Brennan decided to cut her friend some slack, but she probably didn't even know what the saying meant._

_They chatted until about 7 pm when Angela decided that it was time to leave. Brennan decided to resume her redecoration. She went to change, and right after she was finished, the doorbell rang._

"Switch"

"Again?" they asked in unison

Sweets gave them a look that said "Do as I say or else…" well it was an attempt at least since it didn't make an impact on either of them.

"Fine, so I was standing outside the door" Booth said

"But I didn't know that Booth was standing there" Brennan butted in.

"Bones, Shhh" Booth shushed her " so, as I was saying; I was standing outside her door, ringing the doorbell…"

"_Use your key!"Brennan answered, believing it was Angela _

_Booth did so and entered but Brennan didn't look up. _

"_Ange, since you have a key, there's no need to knock. I don't have anything to hide from you" Brennan looked up_

"_Umm...Bones, you may not have anything to hide from Angela, but you might want to put something more on" he nodded towards her "Though I do find it a bit hot"_

_Brennan looked at her clothing; underwear. Oh, god! She always wore that when she moved furniture. She always had closed drapes when redecorating. Brennan usually redecorated in her underwear because moving furniture made it extremely warm. _

_Brennan blushed and quickly made her way to the bedroom to put something else on._

"_Why are you here Booth?" she hadn't closed the door completely. That way, it was easier to talk to Booth at the same time."I'm thinking it's not about my choice of clothing when I redecorate"_

"_We got the stalker/killer guy" he said standing right outside the door._

_Se came out, wearing her PJ's._

"_Better?" she asked_

"_Better"_

"_Okay so who was it?"_

"_No one" _

"_Well it had to be someone"_

"_His name was Nathan Faulk"_

"_Oh"_

"_I just thought I'd say that"_

"_Okay"_

_He turned around_

"_Hey Booth" Brennan didn't quite know how to ask this._

_Booth stopped_

"_Could you help me move the heavy stuff?" She asked_

"_Sure no problem" Booth took off his jacked_

_They moved furniture all night and since it became too late to drive home, Brennan offered to let him stay the night, but since the couch was covered with books and stuff and the guestroom was packed with stuff as well, there was no place for Booth to sleep but in Brennan's bed, with Brennan._

"How did it go?" Sweets wanted to know

"It went well" Booth said

"Depending on how you define 'well'" Brennan had to add

"What do you mean?" Sweets asked

"Well, when I woke up…" Brennan couldn't give him the whole answer so Booth had to help her.

"I kissed her" He finished

"You what?"

"I kissed her" he said again, slower than before

"And that made you upset, Dr. Brennan?"

"Well, you try being partners for three years and then you have that person kiss you without any heads up first thing in the morning!" Brennan yelled at him

"I'm just surprised you didn't look at her when she changed, Agent Booth"

"I did" Booth smiled

"You what!?" Brennan got angry again. "That's it! I cannot believe you would first go through my personal stuff and then check me out when I'm changing! I can't do this!"

She ran outside and Booth followed leaving Sweets with a priceless expression saying "What have I done!?"

Booth caught up with Brennan at the elevators far away from Sweets' office.

"Hey, your acting's getting pretty good, Bones" He smiled at her.

"Thanks" she smiled back "Isn't this fun?"

"What do you mean?"

"Making Sweets believe I was mad at you" she laughed.

"Oh, that. Well, I'm enjoying our little experiments"

"Sweets has his experiments and we have ours" Brennan said

Booth chuckled

"Yeah" he said "I can't get enough of his expressions. He really thinks he's destroying us"

Brennan laughed a bit. Sweets really looked as if he thought they were going to split up.

"So, you're really not mad at me for kissing you this morning?" Booth asked

"No, and you've already apologized three times this morning. It's fine Booth" She said.

"Cause, I really didn't mean to, it was just that you looked really beautif…" Brennan kissed him.

"It's fine" she whispered in his ear.

The elevator opened and they went inside.

"Hey, for our next experiment on Sweets, let's pretend you're pregnant!" Booth sounded like an excited five-year-old on Christmas morning.

Brennan reached past him to press the elevator button before Booth did.

"We'll see" she said as the elevator doors closed.

THE END

* * *

**Okay so that's it for this fic :) Hope you liked it and please let me know if you want the sequel up here as well =) Please Review! **

**Thank you so much for reading this story =) and feel free to check out my other stories at my page :) **

**Hugs!**

**Mini-Em =]**


End file.
